X-Men, Meet the Starr Brothers Prelude: Meet the Villains
by L1701E
Summary: Prelude to "X-Men: Meet the Starr Brothers". A trio of sonic-powered supervillains make some plans on the way to Bayville. Read and Review, please!


**X-Men: Meet the Starr Brothers Prelude: Meet the Villains**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!**

 **Author's Note: This prologue is set several hours before the events of "X-Men, Meet the Starr Brothers!"**

 **Upstate New York.**

A brown-haired man sat on an outdoor bench nearby a rest stop. His long hair was held out of his face by a blue headband. His face had a mustache and beard, and he wore a pair of scuffed blue jeans, a black Pink Floyd t-shirt, and a sleeveless denim jacket, with a golden chain around his neck. His hippie-esque outfit was completed by some brown boots with fringe on them, and golden bracelets around his wrists. His name was David Alan Angar, aka Angar the Screamer, and he was waiting for some food.

Once an activist, he eventually became a criminal. While in prison, a mysterious benefactor arranged for his release. In exchange, Angar was required to participate in an experiment. This experiment augmented his vocal cords, which gave him the power to create a sonic scream that could cause people who heard it to have hallucinations. Angar himself referred to the hallucinations as "The Mindstorm", and his hallucinations had the potential to cause brain damage.

Angar was most known for battling the superhero Daredevil, but he was rather mobile, encountering various local-level superheroes throughout the US. He glanced to his right, and saw two figures walking out of the rest stop building towards him. One of them was carrying a tray of food. This made him smile.

"About time, you two." Angar teased.

"Ha ha. You are a funny man." One of the people rolled his eyes. He was a tall slim black man, his hair in a small Afro, wearing a blue suit with a white shirt.

Antoine Delsoin, aka the Hypno-Hustler, was a minor supervillain himself. Much like Angar, he was rather mobile. However, unlike Angar, his rep was...not so great. The lead singer of a band known as the Mercy Killers, he used special technology in his guitar and performance gear goggles to hypnotize crowds. When on tours, they would hypnotize the crowds, then take all their money.

However, he had recently had an embarrassing encounter with Spider-Man. As a result, the man's burgeoning reputation as a supervillain was wrecked, and he was seen as a bit of a joke. But Delsoin had a plan to show how much of a badass he could be. The person accompanying him was a woman with a toned, athletic frame. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a black and pink leather vest and dark blue top. She had short red hair, cut into a bob.

"Here's the food, Dave." Melissa "Mimi" Gold, aka Screaming Mimi, said as she put down the tray of McDonald's on the table. "Next time, get up and get it yourself."

Mimi Gold had a bit of a rough life. A runaway, she had an alcoholic father and an incarcerated mother. She survived on the streets, uuntil she got locked up in juvenile hall. However, when she got out, she discovered a school that trained professional wrestlers, headed by legendary female wrestler Ann "Auntie Freeze" Fraley.

In the school, she would get her first taste of real camaderie and friendship alongside her fellow wrestling students. She and group of fellow trainees would be known as the Grapplers, a stable of female wrestlers that menaced the female ranks in independent wrestling promotions all over the world like SHIMMER and Stardom. Her loud voice got her the gimmick of "Screaming Mimi", a screeching banshee who used her loud voice to unnerve her opponents.

Over time, the Grapplers got greedy, and they turned to crime to feed their growing lust for fame and cash. Mimi would meet David Angar not long afterwards, and they grew close. She broke away from the Grapplers, who would also go their separate ways. Most of them went back to wrestling.

"Thanks, babe." David smiled appreciatively as he took his food. He opened his Big Mac box and started chowing down. The trio chowed down on their lunch, exchanging some small talk. Antoine Delsoin cleared his throat after finishing his own burger.

"So, what do you two think about my little plan?"

"Looting a city? I think you're nuts." Mimi remarked.

"I'm with Mimi on that one, Hustler." David nodded. "I've seen entire _teams_ of villains back off the idea. And why Bayville? That place is _crawling_ with those mutant heroes."

"Yeah, they're like weeds." Mimi said, after sipping her milkshake. "Not to mention they have all kinds of crazy powers."

"Ah, don't you worry. I'm prepared for them." Antoine smirked. "That's also why I wanted you two along with me. Your sonic powers would be a big help."

"Why should we help you out with this?" Angar frowned.

"You mean besides the promise of big money?" Antoine grinned.

"Big money at big risk." Mimi frowned.

"But that's the beauty of it!" Antoine insisted. "There's no risk. And if you really think I'm going to screw you guys over..."

"It's not that we're worried about. We can handle ourselves." David snorted. "It's just..." He winced.

"What?" Antoine glared. "What?! Say it! Just say it, you hippie!"

"...you are kind of a joke." David admitted.

"Yeah, we're not sure you can deliver what you promised." Mimi added. "You aren't exactly a big-time supervillain."

"Oh, come on!" Antoine groaned. "I got whupped by Spider-Man one time..."

"It wasn't the whole Spider-Man thing." David waved it off. "Lots of people fought Spider-Man. Hell, fighting Spider-Man is well on its way to becoming a rite of passage for supervillains in New York. It was the other stuff." He frowned in thought. "I think _I_ fought Spider-Man once."

"Spidey accidentally ripping off the seat of your suit didn't help." Mimi giggled. "The whole world saw your butt that day."

"I have to remember to pay that little arachnid bastard back for that." Antoine grumbled. "But on the other hand, my butt got me a _lot_ of the _right_ kind of attention. But that's besides the point. With this new tech stuff I got in the Mercy Killers' van, we can get real rich, real quick."

"If this tech of yours you've been talking about is so great, why do you need us?" David asked.

"Your powers, duhhhh! With your abilities, we can do some damage to the X-Men! Dave, Mimi, your voices can literally make men go mad."

"So, you want us to turn Bayville into an insane asylum?"

Mimi chortled. "From what I heard, that place is already a madhouse. I doubt _we_ could make it any worse. Hell, we could end up _curing_ it!" David snickered.

"Mimi here's got a point." David chuckled. "Our powers can't mess up that crazy place any further than it already is."

"Guys, are you in or not?" Antoine demanded. "This is one heck of a score here." David and Mimi looked at each other.

"We could use the money..." David admitted. Mimi sighed.

"Okay, Hypno-Hustler. We're in. But if this goes to Hell, we're going to hang you to dry. And laugh at you in the process."

"Don't worry about it, Mimi." Antoine smirked. "We'll be legends for this." _And nobody will ever laugh at the Hypno-Hustler ever again..._


End file.
